iRecreateFreddie
by GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH
Summary: After another bet freddie bets sam that she can't make him cooler but little does she know that she with make a hot monster that a certain brunette can't resist!Seddie rated t for later on!
1. Chapter 1

**An: Ok people I have some news, I decided that I'm not happy with the way the story is going so I'm going to redo it so keep on reading and wait for the "1****st****" chapter. I luv u all for reading and please don't give up on the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: This is my "1****st"**** chapter in my story iRecreateFreddie. So this is a new beginning and I will take all of** **your reviews into account. P.S. A HUGE thanks to FreeHugz this story is dedicated to you unless it turns out to suck then it's not for you. Here we go. P.P.S. I won't write the story like a script. **

**If I was Dan then why am I here writing a fanfic instead of script?**

Freddie's P.O.V.

So there I was standing there with the blond beauty in another stupid argument that I would inevitably lose. Thinking back on it I don't even remember what the argument was about. All I know was that, that was the day that started one of the biggest fights in Seattle that almost ended a worldwide popular web show, two friendships and relationship in the making.

Again I don't remember what started the fight but all I recall is that it ended with yet another dumb bet. It went down like this,

**An: Short break in the action. So from here on out the story will be a flashback.**

"Oh come on Sam I'm not that uncool." Freddie said.

"Look Fredwad you are the Queen of the Dorks." Sam retorted.

"Then change that. If I'm THAT uncool then make me cooler."

"Fine then how about a bet?"

"No don't bet."Pleaded Carly.

"It's a bet." Freddie proclaimed

"And they bet."Said Carly

"How about you have to make me cool in one week. If I win then you can't pick on me for a month. If I lose then…Hmm"

"A $100 gift card to the Groovy Smoothie?" Interrupted Sam.

"Fine."

_"Cool I'm going to get a $100 dollar girt card. But on the down side I have to spend more time with Freddork."_

_"How is that a downside?" Sam's mind thought._

_"Be quiet you."_

"Fine then, meet at my house at six tomorrow." Freddie said.

"Wateves see you at six. But I gatta jet because I havfta make sure that my mom is still breathing every few hours and not faced down in a puddle of her own puke." Sam said while grabbing some ham out of the fridge and leaving.

"Thinks she'll be there at six?" Carly asked curiously.

"Not a chance." Said Freddie.

"Hey is it cool if I hang out here? My mom is cleaning the house and I don't want to be there." Asked Freddie.

"Doesn't bother me."

So after one hour of talking about iCarly and another hour of watching Girly Cow (shudder) it was time to go. Walking into the apartment I see my mom lying on the floor, with a pool of blood, and a broken stool next to her.

**An: Omg what happened only I know or you may have guessed it already but I'm much happier with this first chapter than the first, first chapter.** **Oh and as you can see Sam is wrestling with her feelings for Freddie.** **I ****NEED**** those reviews it's what keeps me writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I have decided that the first couple of paragraphs will be present time then there will be a line break then it will go back to the flashback. P.S. If it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't be writing this. Here we go.**

Freddie's P.O.V.

I remember everything that happened the day my mom fell into a coma. I would love to say that my reaction when I found my mother unconscious with a feather duster in her hand was manly but then again I would love to say that I was the definition of popular back then. My reaction was like this…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Oh My God oh my god oh my god! Someone help me!!!!!!Carly!!!" I cried like a girl.

"What?! Oh my god! Freddie call 911! Now!" Carly said

I don't know what happened I'm not sure if it was shock or just plain fear but I passed out. Cold. Like fell headfirst on the ground. Thinking back on it that was one of the stupidest things I did over that time span. I mean it was bad enough that one Benson was down but with both Bensons down with only Carly and Spencer to help us. Not smart at all.

Next thing I knew I was in the hospital trying to remember how I got here and what happened. I wouldn't have remembered anything if it wasn't for Carly who told me everything. My mom and I got some visitors through the weeks even after they let me out of the hospital. I had been informed that my mom was in a coma and she might never wake up. Turns out that she fell off of a stool while trying to dust the fan. Ever felt like your world was all wrong and nothing could possibly fix it? That's how I felt. Everybody was trying to be supportive Carly, Spencer, Wendy, and even Sam let up on the teasing, which a highpoint of the week. But Sam and I decided to move our contest back to next week.

Then after a long week a doctor informed me that the next day they would pull the plug on her. Remember that emotion I was describing earlier? Imagine that times one million. My mom no matter how crazy she was I loved her and my only regret is that I wish I wasn't annoyed by the things she made me do.

The day they pulled the plug was the hardest day of my life I was so sad that I had to leave before they could do it. When I went outside a strange thing happened Sam came out to talk to me.

"Hey Freddie. I don't say this a lot but I just want you to know how sorry I am." Sam said softly

"Look Sam…" I started but before I could finish she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tight I thought she would never let go.

From that day on my vision of her changed from a good frienimey to a best friend who could help me when I needed someone to vent or talk to and hopefully one day something more than that.

"_That was nice." Sam's mind thought._

"_That was nice." Freddie's mind also thought._

**An: Ok there is chapter 2 I actually liked writing this chapter even though it was depressing and Sam was kinda OOC. If my brain doesn't read reviews then it doesn't feel good enough about its self to write. And if you add it to alert then take the time to review it. Please for me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: All right chapter 3! I like the story a lot more than the other storyline. This chapter won't be depressing I hope but my fingers have a mind of their own on the keyboard.**

Freddie's P.O.V.

Nothing happened much throughout the week my mom died. I have to say that the fact that my mom was a cleaning and health nut its ironic how she died. Dusting the fan. Who would have thought? I could feel myself spiraling into a depression Carly and Spencer tried their best to help me out but I just kept rejecting them I only wanted to talk to one person and she was the one who was ignoring me. That's right the yellow headed menace, Sam. It seemed like she was cutting me out of her life and that hurt just to think about, then one day things changed…

I got a text message from Sam one day saying…

**"Hey Fredward I'm coming over so stock the fridge with ham. Be there in ten minutes." **

Hmm maybe Sam wasn't ignoring me. Maybe she was just giving me space. Two minutes later she was walking into my apartment.

"Ya know nice people knock." Freddie said

"Yea__nicepeople." Sam shot back.

"So don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" Freddie asked

"Well I was going over to Carly's but I decided to stop by and talk since we haven't talked in a while and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not trying to avoid you I'm just giving you space."

_"Hmm thought so." Freddie thought_

"Look if you want to talk you can talk to me." Sam said

She waited at the door looking at me for a while. Then she turned to leave but before she could walk out the door I spoke.

"Wait Sam."

"Yea?"Sam asked

"Look I miss talk and fighting and you. We were best frenimeys then my mom. I couldn't even say it. I just miss you.

Then she did the most unexpected thing I could think of she rammed her perfectly shaped lips onto mine and didn't pull them apart for a good 6 seconds.

"So tomorrow here at five we start?" Sam asked breathlessly

"Definitely." Freddie responded

Sam's P.O.V.

Dear journal, today I kissed Freddie and the fireworks went crazy inside my head. With the red, purple, green, and blue. We start making him cooler tomorrow. Soon I'll tell him how I feel. It doesn't feel right now. With his mom dead he seems so sad. I think we will start with his hair tomorrow I have a cousin who works at a hair shop.

Signing out, Sam

**An: Short chapter and kinda depressing at first but next chapter is when the story takes off. And I know Sam was OOC but remember she really likes Freddie and his mom just died so she kinda laid off of him. If you don't review my brain can't write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hey guys and gals I know I should go rot for not updating but I've been really busy. Btw-Did ya'll see the promo for I think they kissed? I saw it and OMG can't wait! Anyway here it is oh and it will be in Sam's p.o.v.**

Sam's P.O.V.

I remember the day I kissed Freddie the second time. There were even more sparks than the first time. The colors inside my head were amazing it was like a dingo world Fourth of July fireworks display. Afterword we agreed to meet at his house the next day. I walked in through his front door and greeted him with…

* * *

"Sup Fredifer?" I greeted coolly even though I was jumping up and down inside.

"So what are we working on today? Asked Freddie.

"Your hair it needs major work." I say

"What?!" He says

"Did I freaking stutter? Your hair."

"Alright then let's go to the Shave Shack."

"Groovy Smoothies?" I ask

"Ugh." He replies

I didn't really think he needs that much work but only a little bit with the comb over. We head out to the Shave Shop, after he buys me that smoothie; an old style hair cut place next to Groovy Smoothies its close by and my cousin Angie works there. She, besides being just released from jail, can give Freddie a new haircut for free. We walk in there and are greeted by Angie with a, "Hey cuz. What goes on?"

"Nothing much. But my friend here needs a new due rapidly."

"Hey I take a fence to that." Freddie shot back.

"Yea I don't care." Sam replied.

"Alright so how do you want it?" Angie asked.

"Well…" Freddie started.

"Quiet. I commanded. He'll have it without the stupid comb over."

_"But keep the spike because I think it looks cute." Sam thought._

_"Don't make me come in there."_

Freddie's P.O.V.

Sam took me to a shady hair place near Groovy Smoothies where her cousin Angie works. She said to, "Lose the stupid comb over." When Angie started I had to admit I was nervous. I mean what if Sam told her to be extra rough with me. Sounds like her. But she started and besides the pain from her jamming the razor into my head it wasn't that bad. I have to admit my hair looked ten times cooler now even though my mom with freak it will be totally worth it because now Sam might notice me more. But I can't stop thinking about that goddamn kiss. Is she toying with me, does she like me, was the kiss just pity? I don't know I will never understand Sam.

"So are we going to get a smoothie or what?"Sam asked.

"Whatever." I sigh stroking my long gone locks.

"Keep on rubbing your head it won't make your hair grow any faster." Sam told me.

We walk over to Groovy Smoothies and on the way we see one of the weirdest couples ever, Wendy and Gibby.

"Sup Gibson? Hey Wendy." Sam greeted.

"Whoa you guys are together?!" Gibby asks stupidly.

"Say it again and you get a Texas wedge every day for a week." Sam angrily said.

_"What are you saying? You love Freddie and you know it." Sam thought_

Gibby responded by cowering in fear behind Wendy.

"Alright we gatta jet were going to a movie." Wendy said smoothly.

At Groovy's we went through the same old drill where Sam steals my money then "pays" for the smoothies. I started walking her home well Carly's house and the night felt so right and perfect to tell her how I feel. Right outside Bushwell I start to spill it. My stomach is doing back flips and a lump rises in my throat.

"Look Sam…" I start but at the absolute worst timing my Gibby calls me.

"Hey dude." I say frustrated.

"No were not dating and be careful she is right here…" Sam responds by taking my phone and throwing it under a nearby car.

"Great."

"Now what were you saying?

**An: Aghh cliffhanger! I should update soon. If ya'll don't review my brain has not enough self-esteem to write. P.S. I will start replying to comments next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello 5****th**** chapter here. And as promised I will reply to some reviews.**

**Twilight1616: Thanks and how could I take that offensively.**

**d4nc3iitupgiirl, cursedkyubi, jc4ever11: Thanks for the nice comments. Keep on reading**

**bingbangboom714: Thanks for pointing the error I made before anyone else did. I appreciate it.**

**Alright let's get to it. **

Previously on ireacreate Freddie

At Groovy's we went through the same old drill where Sam steals my money then "pays" for the smoothies. I started walking her home well Carly's house and the night felt so right and perfect to tell her how I feel. Right outside Bushwell I start to spill it. My stomach is doing back flips and a lump rises in my throat.

"Look Sam…" I start but at the absolute worst timing my Gibby calls me.

"Hey dude." I say frustrated.

"No were not dating and be careful she is right here…" Sam responds by taking my phone and throwing it under a nearby car.

"Great."

"Now what were you saying?

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

The day that we started to work on Freddie started as one of the most promising days ever but I've been disappointed before so why should be happy once right? He started by walking me back to Carly's house and he started to say something.

* * *

Oh my gosh. If I'm not dreaming or hallucinating then it sounded like Freddie was about to say what I wanted to hear for a couple of months. Ugh I didn't sign on to this friendship for this. All I wanted to do was beat the pulp out of a kid who wouldn't hate me for it, but then we had to go and kiss and change everything around. I really liked the kid but I would be lying to myself if I said that he felt the same way about me. But lately he's been acting weirdly around me could he? Nah. Never. Not in million years.

"Now what were you saying?" I eagerly ask.

"I was about to say that I…"

"Sam, Freddie!" Carly shouted.

_"Frikin awesome." I thought._

"Great." Freddie said.

Omg Carl's you have great timing tonight. Now go away and let me finish talking to Freddie damnit!

"Sup Carl's?" I asked dullfuly.

"Just getting some fresh air." She answered.

Carly's P.O.V.

I just saw Sam and Freddie walking home and whoa. Freddie's hair looks fantastic. I walked in on them talking, wonder what about? Ooo maybe Sam finally came out and said it! Nah probably not.

"Hey Freddie, nice due. Good job Sam."

"Thanks." They said simultaneously.

"So uhh Carly and I are going to her house. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Freddie?"

"Oh yea defiantly. Freddie replied.

Hmm why are they being so awkward around each other? And I don't recall inviting Sam to stay over tonight. But then again when do I ever? Something happened between them two I am going to figure out what.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Holy crap Carly you couldn't come back five minutes later!? Jeez. Well can't do anything about it now. I look over and see Sam mouthing, "Later." Behind Carly's back I mouth, "Ok." And proceed to my apartment. I see my phone that I left on the counter has a couple of missed alerts. A call and a text from my aunt that read, "Hey Freddie. I'm sorry about your mom. We have a funeral planed this Friday for her at 2:30. Call me later."

Great I love my mom but I'm not sure if I can handle that, I never was the strongest guy ever.

"_Knock Knock." _The door goes.

"Fredward you have 10 seconds to open this door." Sam shouts

"Hold on."

"5 seconds."

"I'm coming. Please don't kill me." I say

"Relax diphthong. I won't kill you, yet."She says

"Why are you here? I say. Whoa déjàvu.

"Well Carly won't shut up about your new hair and I have a headache. If ya need me I will be on your couch." She says.

Hmm Carly's talking 'bout me huh. Well I can't really blame her I am a catch.

"_Well someone is much conceded."_

_"I think it's the hair."_

"So what are we doing tomorrow? I ask.

"Hmm." She looks me up and down.

"Defiantly your clothes." She says quickly.

**An: Yay another one bites the dust. But I don't think it was a very good one. But only your reviews will let me know. P.S. 6 days till the epic episode. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Hey guys next chapter coming up now. And my last chapter must have sucked big time because I got ONE review. Sigh. O well let's see what happens now with seddie.**

Freddie's P.O.V.

Alright so far so good with the whole making me cool thing with Sam. She's great at least with hairstyles the only downside besides the epic failure of telling her how I feel was Sam almost beating Gibby down to a shirtless pulp. Kinda funny though the fear in his eyes. Hmm good times when I'm not the one getting my assed kicked and now I'm rambling to myself. Anyways today we have to go shopping for some reason. Just more money for me to spend at one of those prepy rich kids store like American Raven or Atlantic Moon or Abercrombie and Fitch.**(I couldn't think of one for that.)** I mean those clothes are nice but not really me. But then again isn't that why were doing this, to make a new me? I better get over to Carly's, Sam is probably waiting.

"Hey ladies." I say as I enter the room.

"Sup Freddiefer?" Sam says

"Hey Freddie." Replies Carly

"Alright so where we going?" I ask

"The mall idiot. Carly you want to come?"

"Nah I'm good I have to help Spencer build a new sculpture."

"Oh what's he making?"I ask

"Well he feels the soda bottle robot is lonely so he's decided to build a girl robot out of soup cans." She replies simply

"Can't say I'm surprised." I said

"Stop chatting Carly up and let's go diphthong." Sam says

The mall is what I thought it would be except for the one change, girls kept eyeing me as I walked up and down the racks of clothes. Some of them were pretty cute but none of them would abuse me, eat my food or take all of my money like Sam. When you think of it that way it sounds pretty messed up that I like a girl who would do that to me. But for some reason I saw Sam giving the evil eye to most of them.

_"Dude she totally like you!" I thought_

Sam was like a shopping maniac. I think I spent more money on her then on me! And every time I went to a store I didn't like she would always find something for her or me. By the end of it I had a new wardrobe that I hated but that didn't really matter because she threw all my old clothes out the window, like right out the window. Sam also had new Cold Topic clothes.

Now just because I hated my clothes doesn't mean everyone else did. I said the girls were eyeing me before, now they were swooning when I walked near them. I quickly decided that maybe Sam did have a sense of style.

"Hey Sam why so quiet?" I asked

"Still trying to keep girls off of me?" I said stupidly

She responded by elbowing me by "accidentally" elbowing me in the gut.

"What was that Fredward?"

"Oh nothing."I wheezed

"So Freddie how do you like your new clothes?"She asked

"_Did she just call me Freddie?"I thought_

"_Did I just call him Freddie?"Sam also thought_

"Oh huh? I didn't hear you."

"I said do you like your new clothes?"

"_Not at all."_

"Love'em." I lied

* * *

Carly's P.O.V.

"Hey Freddie!"I say cheerfully hoping he would notice.

"Hey Carly like my new clothes?"He asks

"Yea they look awesome!"

"Freddie are you doing anyt-"I start

"Carly! Have you seen my chicken noodle soup can? Spencer asks

"Ugh. No Spencer. I haven't."I reply annoyed

"Well if you find it let me now."

"Bye Spencer!"I say rudely

"Oh man look at the time I gatta go."Freddie says

"Wai-"I start but he was already out the door

Dear Diary,

Holy Fiddlesticks! Freddie looks AMAZING. So amazing I was about to ask him out. I never thought I would be so into Freddie but with what Sam is turning him into he looks…cooler. Ugh I'm so confused. All Freddie does or used to do is ask me out or compliment me but now it's like I don't exist. He doesn't pay attention to me but I sometimes I catch him sneaking looks at Sam. I know she likes him but I do to now and she will not take my future man away!

Carly.

**An: Not one of my better chapters but that's what happens when you get ONE review. Oh I have a new Song-fic/One-shot out now u can look it up on my profile and of course REVIEW. ****d4nc3iitupgiirl Thank you for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Hey, hey, people? You guys will never guess how many reviews I got for last chapter? Go ahead. I don't even know I lost count after I think like 5!! Now that's what I'm talking 'bout.**

Freddie's P.O.V.

Man the day I first started liking Sam was on the fire escape but when she started changing me I really fell head over converse for her. I saw her in a whole new blonde, blue-eyed. The stupid part of me thought she cared out be the way I did for her but the smart and reasonable side off me thought, "Hey stupid if you're so smart figure this equation out, blonde bully + nerd telling her how you really feel=pain!" Well she's probably at Carly's I can talk to her later I still have to try and get some sleep and stop thinking about her.

_"Yeah right in your non-existent dreams."_

Sam's P.O.V.

Ugh note to self never sleep on the floor. Hmm not exactly sure how I got there but can do anything 'bout it now, I just wish my neck wasn't so stiff. Where is Carly? Oh yeah that stupid shoe sale or something at Macy's today, ugh stupid girly-girl crap. I need some clean clothes pronto the, these ones smell worse than Gibby.

(In Carly's room)

The worse part about Carly's loft. Her room. A pink rug and a frilly dust ruffle not the best combination ever but whatever cooks her steak. Hmm that's weird, a diary on her dresser? I thought after that whole kiss thing that we don't keep secrets. I thought she told me everything; well let's see what I'm missing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Holy Fiddlesticks! Freddie looks AMAZING. So amazing I was about to ask him out. I never thought I would be so into Freddie but with what Sam is turning him into he looks…cooler. Ugh I'm so confused. All Freddie does or used to do is ask me out or compliment me but now it's like I don't exist. He doesn't pay attention to me but I sometimes I catch him sneaking look at Sam. I know she likes him but I do to now and she will not take my future man away!_

_Carly._

"OH HELL NO!" I shout.

"I will kill her."

_"No just play it cool. Wait it out. Strike when the time is right." I thought_

Yea it is so on Carly Shay. Mama plays to win.

Carly's P.O.V.

Hmm another day another outfit. What do I want? Ooh that lemon lip gloss because its Freddie's favorite fruit. That blue shirt because it's his favorite color and those khaki pants because it looks so cute with my shirt. Oh Freddie you are so in today, during iCarly you won't even be able to focus on Sam with the camera. Bring. It. On Sam.

(Later on)

This guy fight with Sam isn't going so well manly because I don't think she knows she is in the fight. But still she is all flirty with him and she's starting to pull back on him with the teasing.

"Hey Spencer." I call as I walk in the house only to be greeted by a cherry Sam.

"Hey Carl's." She says.

"Why are you so cherry this morning? I ask

**An: Yay cliffhanger! Haha not one of my best but you guys were so great with the reviews that I wanted to put one up. P.S. Raise your hands in the air if you thought that ITTK was way rushed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey i havent updated in a while and ya'll deserve to know why. I'm trying to make the best damn catfight ever so hang in there and have patience.

In the words of **KeyLimePie **

Lates Bates.


	10. Going away

**An: Hey, hey, hey. What's happening? Don't throw rocks at me for not updating but school, homework, blah blah, all those lame excuses authors use for not updating. Oh I'm rambling I do that a lot. Now to the story!**

Sam's P.O.V.

_"Please, please, please let me rip her head of her body!" Sam thought about Carly_

_"I told you when the time is right." Her mind hissed back._

Staring at Carly, 5 seconds away from going to jail for murder, things are whipping though my mind at a hundred miles per hour. 1st can I kill her? 2nd how can I kill her? 3rd if I killed her how would I hide it? Well I could pretend to be her. Nah, I couldn't pull off being all girly I'd puke and blow my cover. Well then today's your lucky day Carly Shay (**An: That rhymed********)** I will spare your life but don't push your luck.

"Why are you so cherry?" She asks

"Where were you all morning?"I ask ignoring her previous question.

"Mall." She answers simply.

"Cool what did you get?"

"Just these."

She showed me a blue shirt, khaki pants and some lemon lip-gloss. Damn she knows Freddie to well plus she would look smoking in those clothes. Damn her and her good looks. I would never admit it but I was always jealous of her. She was so pretty and innocent and could get any guy she wanted.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you." She said

"Yea?"

"I saw Freddie at the mall this morning." She said with a frown.

"He was kissing some girl in the camera store." She said sadly.

My heart dropped 10 feet below sea level. I wanted to punch the stuffing out of someone or better yet out of Freddie. I thought the nub felt the same way about me that I did him. I guess not. I ran out of the loft. Away from heartbreak, away from Carly and her sympathy, and finally away from Freddie. His soft brownie hair and chocolate eyes. The way his smile can- Snap out of it! Forget about him. Idiot, he let the greatest girl ever slip through his fingers. Whatever. His loss.

Walking down the street and huddling in an empty alleyway, I sink to my knees and burry my face in my knee caps sobbing. Why can't I just disappear? Maybe go away for a while. Meh a stupid pipe dream for sad and lonely girls.

**An: YAY I finished a chapter! At 1 in the morning. I actually liked writing this chapter. Oh man am I a tease! You thought there would be cat fights ha-ha. Soon very soon. Well as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (insert pleases here) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To answer your next question I am extra crazy today. Chow! **


End file.
